Twisted Dragon
by Charly The Ninja
Summary: This is a classic 'lucy gets kicked off the team and goes on her own adventure blah blah blah' story but with a twist I'm guessing you would never have thought of.. AN/summary (better one) inside.. you know you wanna..come on! T for future violence R&R :)
1. A Decision and A New Adventure

**So this is gonna be a long AN but its worth reading:**

**First Fairy Tail Fanfic…. I APPRECIATE REVIEWS THAT MAY HELP! (: LOTS o' changes:**

**Fairy Tail is an all male guild (any magic allowed tho)**

**Twisted Dragon (my own creation; please don't take without credit and asking!) is an all female dragonslayer guild (Erza is still allowed)**

**Lucy is guild master of T.D. She knows all slayer magic that guild members do (15 diff. slayer magic, 30 members (( MATH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!))) plus celestial and some**

**Makarov is still F.T. guild master**

**Natsu isn't such a dumbass and is second in command**

**LOTS OF OC'S (you can submit urs in reviews with form at bottom if you want; I currently have five of my own..)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

_Chapter 1: Decision Made and A New Adventure_

No-One-In-Particular's POV:

Before the Edolas adventure ever happened, Lucy Heartfilia actually thought that she and Natsu were getting somewhere. Then Lisanna came along. Lucy thought maybe she and Lisanna could get along, but that was before Lisanna found out Lucy's feelings for Natsu. It was pretty much Juvia vs. Lucy except a revised: Lisanna vs. Lucy over Natsu…

I know, complicated.

One day, Lucy found it to be a normal Thursday. She walked to her favorite bakery, got a latte and some banana bread, then continued on her way to the guild. Seeing Natsu, Grey, and Erza always made her happy because she thought she finally found a new family that would care for her instead of deny her. Lucy pressed her back against the guild doors (she was not as rambunctious as Natsu at opening doors) and they opened without a squeak. Walking to the usually table, she set down her drink and the banana bread Lucy had gotten for them to share.

BAM!

A loud banging noise of flesh against wood made Lucy snap her head up from a piece of bread she had been observing, having thought it may magically tell her the wonderful ingredients it hid within its yeast. Natsu had slammed his fist down against the table causing a fracture all the way along the middle. Lucy took notice of Grey standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. She also couldn't help but notice Lisanna in the background, smirking. Lucy didn't think about that much because she was so focused on the ruckus before her.

"Is there s-something you guys need?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Yea, you off the team." Grey threw back.

Lucy gasped, unable to contemplate why they may want her off the team. Was she too weak? Did she hold them back? Or did they just not like her anymore? It was almost as if Grey had read her mind when he added:

"Frankly, you are a little weak and could work on your own physical strength. Your slow progress kind of holds us back. Sometimes you can be really whiney and that is really annoying."

Totally unexpected, Natsu joined in with his own reason.

"Yea, and why did you try and hurt Lisanna?!"

"W-what?! Why would I do that? I want to be _friends_ with her! But, you know what?! FINE! Kick me off! See if I care! But you guys just watch your backs! 'Cause I'm gonna be coming for you!"

Erza had just entered the guild as Lucy walked at a fast pace out with her head held high but a single tear escaping to plow a clean path down her anguished face. Erza looked at the boys, who for once didn't flinch under her stare. Then, she knew they had done something. Erza decided on beating them later so she could find out what had happened from Lucy.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Erza and Lucy walked arm-in-arm up to the guild master's office, not even pausing to greet Mira, who they thought knew nothing about what'd happened.

"Makarov?" came Erza's harsh but determined voice.

"Come in."

"Lucy and I would like to leave the guild for a little while. Probably about 7 or 8 years."

For the next ten minutes, Makarov tried to convince them to stay but finally gave in when he saw they were not budging. He first took Lucy's hand, where her guild mark was, and said a quick enchantment that sounded much like "Gibbler-blog-jidler-hoddle-pog". The master did the same over Erza's mark and the girls decided they would sneak out the back door. That was the last day that Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet existed.

**good so far? (: Here's the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Magic:**

**Gender (decides what guild they go to):**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**first five go in story! :)**


	2. A New Guild and A New Rival

**I'm thinking that since within the first 30 or so minutes of me putting this story up it already has been followed (thank you SOOO much jessiemaebay, The Diamond Cross, Shugofairy3, and 4Eva Dreaming) I will go ahead and continue the next chapter and try and upload it tonight. WISH ME LUCK! (: (this is where all the fun starts lol)**

**BTW forgot the disclaimer last time but UNFORTUNATELY I don't own Fairy Tail! ): lol but seriously..**

_Chapter 2: A New Guild and A New Rival_

?'s POV

"Midlight!" a girl with violet hair going to the small of her back called. She waved towards me and my blonde hair with black tips and brown orb-like eyes. My name-change came shortly after I left that old guild. I heard a lot changed there after Erz- I mean Destiny and I left. For one, they kicked out all the girls. RUDE! And apparently a certain salmonette was second in charge and actually making good decisions.

The violet-covered head came bobbing towards me. Along with a small bluenette that had joined the guild that Destiny and I have founded shortly after leaving that run-down other place. Our new guild is called Twisted Dragon. It's a female-only dragonslayer guild.

"Haru! Wendy!" I called to the two sky dragonslayers. Oddly enough, there were an equal amount of dragonslayers. There were two people for each slaying magic. Well, besides me because I learned everyone's slaying magic seeing as I'm guild master. Destiny also picked up a couple different magics. She favors poison and earth slaying. I obviously favor celestial slaying which was taught to me by an actual dragon named Seiza. For the three years that I trained before opening the guild, I felt like I had a family again. She still comes to visit every now and then but mostly only on my birthday.

"Lu-I mean Midlight, we were wondering if we could maybe go search for Exceed eggs? Haru-nee really wants an Exceed so we were…just…wondering.." Wendy's voice got smaller and smaller. She and Haru Yuhi (that's her full name) figured that since they were both raised by Grandine, though separately, they were sisters. Haru was the elder, more outgoing and leader of the pack (AKA all the smaller dragonslayers).

"Sure Wendy! How about I have Gogi go with you two, just in case?" Gogi is what we called the white dragonslayer whose full name is Goruden Makoto. She has golden hair and blue eyes. Gogi looks like one of those stereotypical "cheerleader" types even though her personality is the exact opposite.

"URG! Not Gogi!" Haru pleaded. "She'll just destroy everything in her path and probably blow up any left-over Exceed eggs!"

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'll have a talk with her and tell her some restrictions. GOGI!" I yelled to the upstairs sleeping quarters where the S-Class mages slept.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MIDLILY?!" Only she was allowed to call me that because she was one of the first to join to guild and we instantly clicked like twins.

"I NEED YOU TO TAKE HARU AND WENDY OUT TO THE FOREST! COME DOWN SO I DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Everyone in the guild didn't mind because this was basically how it was every morning.

About five minutes later, you could hear BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Each about 3 or 4 seconds apart from the other. Once it got to the stair railing of upstairs, it revealed a 21 year old girl with perfect golden locks, even though you could tell she had just gotten up, and perfectly make-uped **(AN: is that a word? Lol)** eyes and face.

"Where do the brats wanna go, again?" Gogi sighed.

I sighed back with my hands on my hips. "The forest? Exceed hunting? Don't blow stuff up? Ring a bell? You know you could use a Exceed too. It might help you stay organized and stuff. Then on the other hand it might be just like you."

The guild was already filled with Exceeds flying to and fro. Almost every single one was a girl, except for a group of four. One had lion colored fur and wore sunglasses. It did remind me of Loki. The next had raven colored fur with blue eyes and a white tail. The third was a scarlet colored male with violet eyes. This one belonged to Destiny, which wasn't a surprise because it was by far the scariest. The last was small and wore a black cape. Its fur was a pinkish-red. This one was mine.

"Omoi! Do you think you may know where to find more Exceeds in the forest?"

The smallest flew over and landed proudly on my head, saluting. "I MAY, CHICHI!"

He thought of me like his mother so he decided he would even call me that.

"Perfect." I replied. "I guess I'll just come as well. Earth Dragon's Trapping Claw!" I added and plunged my fist into the ground only to have it pop up and grab Gogi's foot as she was trying to sneak away. "You're still coming."

I heard a groan coming from her direction. I mentally laughed. We each grabbed our cloaks. Everyone who joins Twisted Dragon knows that many fear us and/or want us gone most likely because of the power we have or the fact that we have nothing on record. We finally start out towards what was simply known as: The Forest.

Natsu's POV

Nowadays, fun and fighting was basically restricted at the guild that no longer had Mira, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Lucy, or any other girl. This guild is named Fairy Tail and I'm second in command to it. My fighting skills have increased dramatically after the guild changed. I never pick fights, never destroy things, and when I go on missions, I normally go only with Happy and don't goof around like I used to. I get the job done. Period. Today Master Makarov instructed me to go and take a specific quest. I have to admit it is a very strange mission:

**Escorting Needed Through Forest**

**Mystery Guild Lies There**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Reward: 900,000J**

I labeled this weird for two reasons: why is it S-Class if it's only a simple escort? And who is this mysterious guild that even Hibiki (whom I contacted beforehand) cannot track or find any info on at all?

I stand outside the clients door and knocked. A young, strong-looking man (I know I sound gay, but when you are taught to analyze people, you're required to say everything about them) stepped out into the sun with a traveling pack and what looked like a separate medicine kit on his back.

"I need to be there in 2 days time. If you are wondering, I am not taking a vehicle because my equipment is much to fragile for that." The man stated in a gruff no-silliness voice.

I merely nodded and we were on our way.

Midlight (Lucy) POV

I knew Gogi was having a good time, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. We found ourselves tickle-fighting, actually fighting, and them climbing trees looking for eggs. Before we had gone, I'd talked to Destiny and she was in charge of the guild for a few days.

I saw Haru climbing a tree, chasing Omoi. Suddenly, a shriek rang out coupled by the words, "I've found one! I've found one!"

It was Haru.

She slid back down the tree with a neon green egg striped with deep purple.

We gathered around her and congratulated her many times before sitting down and me starting a small fire with some fire slaying magic that one of our resident fire dragonslayers, Aki Kachu, had taught me.

All at once, all four heads of the dragonslayers shot up. Glancing at Wendy, I noticed she recognized the smell as well. To the others, I'm pretty sure it just smelled like another dragonslayer.

Third person POV

Natsu smelt three familiar and three unfamiliar smells as he and the doctor slowed down to look for a safe spot for the night. His eyes widened as he distinctly made out one smell of chocolate and vanilla. Natsu tried to speed up a little to find a small cave of some sort where the doctor could rest and so he could have time by himself to search. In Natsu's favor, nature provided a good sized empty cave by a river not 5 minutes after first receiving the smell from the wind. Another 5 minutes past with Natsu hurriedly making a fire, putting up a tent for the doctor and a sleeping roll across the fire for himself. He said some awkward good-byes and good-nights and crept out of the damp cave to follow the scent before it was lost.

Midlight excused herself and Wendy did the same. Walking a bit away towards a river with there magic-enfused camouflage cloaks, Wendy started first:

"You smelt him, too, didn't you?"

"Yea."

"You figured out how close he is?"

"Yea."

"What are we going to do?"

"Umm, nothing right now, I guess."

"What should we tell everyone else, especially Charla?"

"We'll just say there was another dragonslayer passing through."

"You know Charla won't believe you."

"I know. She'll figure it out so that way she knows and we don't have to tell."

"Hmm. I see so-"

Wendy was cut off by a twig snap to the right of her. Midlight hid her scent and focused on the environment around her, trying to smell more like moss and creek water. She could tell Wendy straining to do the same. Midlight sniffed and caught a whiff of _his_ scent over where the twig had snapped.

She snapped her head to in the way it had come. The only thing she saw was salmon colored hair.

"Natsu"

**Soooo? What do you guys think so far?! Still excepting OC's! (:**


	3. Hold Back Your Anger

**SOOO sorry I haven't been updating.. School has been putting a crap load of work on my shoulders lately.. BUT! I'm sooo happy! I got nine OC's! keep in mind I may have to change some magic so it's easier for me and that plot I had in mind can work out unless I PM you and ask permission from you for something… *hint, hint* but gomen… Let us continue…**

_Chapter 3: Hold Back Your Anger_

_Previously:_

_Midlight sniffed and caught a whiff of his scent over where the twig had snapped._

_She snapped her head to in the way it had come. The only thing she saw was salmon colored hair._

"_Natsu"_

Third-person POV

Natsu stiffened when he heard _her_ voice. It was not the same, sweet voice he had grown to love 6 years ago. This voice was filled with hatred, anger, and worst of all: the want for revenge. He sighs and steps into the open.

Midlight gasps inwardly. He had grown up. His hair was no longer a cheerful pinkish-salmon color. It now was more red, as if blood for battles over the years had finally stuck with him. His face was shaped into that of a hardworking man, no longer a goof-off boy who got into fights. He was taller and leaner and one could plainly tell he uses his brains and looks like he has forgotten what it means to rush head-first into a near impossible fight. Overall, Natsu looks… older.

At first glance, Natsu thinks he may've made a mistake and this was not Lucy but maybe a look alike or Gemini messing up. Her hair was a darker blonde with black tipped ends. He looks closer. No, it's more of a dried blood tipped end. He's startled for a second. Her composer is different. Her back is straight, head higher, and she's much leaner (if that was possible) and looks much more physically tough and agile. She didn't grow much but looks a couple inches taller. She wears a dark ruby-red shirt with a battle-worn mini skirt that is the same dried-blood color as her hair-tips. She no longer carries her whip but instead looks very vulnerable. Behind her, Natsu recognizes a familiar blue-haired dragonslayer.

Natsu speaks first, to Midlight's surprise:

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." Comes the harsh reply from Lucy/Midlight.

"I'm on a job, Lucy."

Midlight finds this to be said a little too harsh. With the added "Lucy", it strikes an old nerve.

"My name. Is NOT. Lucy. My name. Is Midlight Vu." She swallows a growl rising in her throat. Wendy notices Midlight's strain and whispers:

"Careful, Midlight."

"Wendy, go back to the fire." Midlight snaps.

Natsu at first thinks she means him but Wendy only nods slightly and backs away slowly giving Natsu a kind of good-luck-you'll-need-it stare. Then, turns, runs, and disappears into the darkness.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. I was trying to keep myself from ripping your throat out in front of Wendy." Midlight growls dangerously.

The only thought Natsu has is _Lucy. Is. Dangerous._ He's pretty sure he never would've told himself this so his instinct must be coming out.

"Look, I'm sorry, Luce." A low growl rings across the small patch of clear space by the pond. "Midlight." Natsu corrects himself. The growling doesn't cease. "I didn't know you went by a different name." A flash of uncertainty goes across brown orbs.

"What job are you here for?"

"Escorting."

She snorts. "So you're taking baby missions?"

"It was an S-Class."

She snorts again. "How so?"

"Some mysterious guild no one, not even Hibiki, knows about."

"Hm. You think you can take 'em?"

"Hell yea!"

"Good luck."

With that she walks off. He no longer smells her scent even though it should've been right there. He stands stunned by the edge of the trees. A blinding light comes from the cave the doctor is in. Natsu stumbles at first than runs at full speed towards his traveling companion. He makes it to the cave in time to see a splatter of blood and someone fall to the ground. He realizes it's himself. The intruder kept him awake to see him fail his mission, the first time in over 4 years. He sees no one. Every now and then he catches a glimpse of a foot or blurry spot otherwise it's just things picking themselves up and hurling across the cave and smashing on the wall. The doctor lays either unconscious or dead dangerously close to the fire. A truly evil laugh echoes around the cave. A sensation similar to that of knives being buried into his legs then being forced to walk 50 miles runs through his whole body as he is picked up, turned up-side-down, zapped with what seems like over a hundred lightning bolts similar to Laxus's then laid gently (surprisingly enough) back on the floor. Natsu passes out just as the doctor awakes from a spell familiar to Natsu. The last thought he has is _Mystogan's sleeping spell?_

The doctor was furious, to say the least. He kept yelling at Natsu that it was his fault the doctor had lost over half of his medicine in the raid two nights ago. Natsu was limping badly. His neck was bandaged rather poorly from the doctor's anger at him. He kept looking over his shoulder, thinking something was following him.

Midlight's POV

We were the ones who raided Natsu and his "job" a couple nights ago.

When I'd sent Wendy "back to the fire", that's the guild's code for "go back to the guild and get some more people". In the situation we were in, Wendy knew I was talking about getting others to join in on hurting Natsu and his companion. She'd gotten Aoi (who helped out with our lightning torture), Sayaka and Koko (who had helped initially destroying the medicine and other supplies and subduing Natsu, giving him the cut on his neck), and finally Momo (who had had fun messing with the doctor's mind and waking him up perfectly by using the Illusion Dragon's magic). Wendy and I had fun destroying the simple but useful medicines and bandages since we knew they would need them after the damage we did.

The six of us now stalked them silently through the undergrowth while concentrating carefully on hiding our scent. I saw Natsu turn his head in one of our directions every now and then. Koko and Sayaka were tree jumping. Koko had her Exceed, Kori **(you didn't give me a name so I hope this is okay..)** who was raven-colored with white tipped ears and tail. She wore a white ruffle skirt and red button up short-sleeved shirt. Wendy flew with the help of Charla. Momo was traveling underground with me, poking our heads up every now and then.

I remember Gogi left to get Eden. No matter how close she and I are, they are closer. She doesn't stay away long from her and them two do the same to me. We agreed I'd leave open the tunnels Momo and I are creating so they can catch up to us as fast as they can.

We travel the rest of the day, stalking the two travelers until they stop to rest. Everyone meets in the tunnels to discuss what we are going to do. A little after the sun sets, Gogi and Eden arrive, panting. Apparently, they ran and jogged but hardly ever walked all the way here, which must've been over 10 miles, or so Gogi tells us because Eden doesn't talk much.

Gogi wears the same blonde colored tight shirt that stops just above her belly button and the black yoga pants the reach about 4 inches below her knees. Her hair is pulled into a tight, long blonde high ponytail. Her hair reaches to her knees.

Eden wears a white komodo with her hair pulled to her back but not up. It's a beautiful golden color that I have seen turn white when she strikes with her white dragonslayer magic. Her komodo is more of a sleeveless shrug held together by a couple of belts.

Koko's long brown hair was in its usual side ponytail. She wore her knee socks and black ruffle skirt with the normal red long-sleeved button up, a tie worn loosely around her neck. Her blue eyes were observing our surroundings to make for a better plan.

Sayaka's wavy brown hair was down for once in her life. Her bangs covered her blue eye revealing the other green one looking across the small fire in our tight tunnel that we would sleep in that night. Her green tank top under her blue revealing crop top looked an odd lavender color in the fire light. The fun rips in her jeans show off her tanish skin.

Momo was playing with her turquoise hair while her chocolate brown ears shimmered with the fire dancing in them. I love seeing this side of her when she's not trying to cover her past with fake emotions. Her neutral colored clothes seem bland between Sayaka and Eden's. She wears a nice actual t-shirt that carries a deep chocolate color. Her pants help her blend in with trees with there bark colored thread.

Wendy sits next to me. Her hair is shorter now. She cut it the second day she joined Twisted Dragon. It's about Lisanna's height now. Her chest is fuller and she has good curves in the right places. She's is about as tall as Levy was before I left. Can't believe how much she's grown. Her normal blue dresses are gone. She decides to show off her body with a tight blue top that tightens below her breasts then flows until about three inches shy of her naval. White short-shorts adorn her legs.

Aoi smooths down her already perfect blonde hair and makes sure her bangs are perfectly in place. When she's not fighting, she's a total sweety. Her blue eyes wonder from person to person. Her soft yellow school uniform is smoothed to look as if it was just ironed. I think of her as my little sister because she is the youngest of our group and she came up with her own book called _102 Ways to Kill Natsu Dragneel. _As expected, it's the most popular book in the guild library.

I'm wearing the same thing I did when I'd seen Natsu.

We start planning.

**I included A BUNCH of the OC's and how'd you like my raid scene? R&R! I'm going to start character talk at the beginnings YAY! No more OC's please! I'll PM you if you had something I wanted to change on urs! If yours does no appear, that does not mean I don't like it! Arigato**


End file.
